


A Fighting Chance

by Xx_JaysGirl_xX



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_JaysGirl_xX/pseuds/Xx_JaysGirl_xX
Summary: Little sister to Blake, and Best friend of Carly, Ashley agrees to go to a football game after being convinced by the two that she needs to be there. Unbeknownst to her, or anyone else, what was meant to be a pleasant trip will become their own personal nightmares. Ashley finds out that some people aren't what they seem and as she and her friends end up in a fight for their lives, they learn that teamwork may result in them having a fighting chance against a couple psychos.Story also posted on Fanfic.net under my name Eternally Insecure. Here is the URL:   https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13055870/1/A-Fighting-Chance





	1. Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The only thing that is mine is my O.C. and obviously, I do not own any of the face claims either. This is also my take on how the movie could have gone a little differently. Like I said, though. I don't own anything.
> 
> Also, something else is that we're gonna time jump; this story is going to be present day, 2018.
> 
> So, character ages have always been an up in the air type deal in my opinion because their ages are never once said. So, this is what I see for the ages
> 
> Blake (21, but will be 22 in September.)
> 
> Wade (21, but swears he's already technically 22 since his birthday is in April)
> 
> Paige (20, turns 21 in May)
> 
> Dalton (20, turns 21 in March, thinks it's unfair that he gets big-brothered by his best friend that is younger than him) Face Claim: Ben Barnes in The Big Wedding (I only chose to change out Dalton's actor, not because I didn't like his actor because I honestly think John Abrahams did great, but I think he looked a little old for the age. The characters are all obviously early 20's or late teens and I think Ben Barnes has the youthful look and fits well as a Dalton compared to most roles I personally have seen him play)
> 
> Nick & Carly (20, turning 21 in August)
> 
> Chapters 1-3 is just an intro to my OC, Ashley, and little snippets of her personal encounters with each of the group going to the football game before the problems started. Some will be short, others will be longer.
> 
> Ashley Johnson (20, turning 21 in December) face claim: Lacey Chabert - Blake's younger, half-sister. Her mother is married to Blake's father and has been for 21 years and 9 months, yes, Ashley keeps track of those things. Her mother is a very kind mannered woman, and she is loved by all of Blake's and Ashley's friends. Neither of their parents, however, approve of Paige, which is okay with Ashley because she believes that Paige is using Blake. Ashley is very studious, much like Carly, but she can also be care-free and free-spirited. It takes a little for her to let loose, but once she realizes she isn't in the company of someone who is going to try to crash her good mood, she parties like there is no tomorrow. She has been best friends with Carly for as long as Paige, but she and Paige only tolerate each other for Carly's sake. Carly and Blake invite her to the football game because they don't get to spend an awful lot of time with her, and the miss the days when they were 12 and used to play in the tree-house in the Johnson's backyard.

Whistling. I barely got any sleep after the party Blake drags me to, and he wakes me up by whistling?! And, it's Christmas melodies no less! In February?! What the fucking fuck is wrong with my brother?! Christmas has been over for almost 2 can't Blake just be normal and tell me to get my ass out of bed?!

"BLAKE TERRANCE JOHNSON! IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, YOU WON'T MAKE IT TO YOUR TWENTY-SECOND BIRTHDAY!" dad yells into the hallway.

Oh, thank God, I'm not the only one!

I cringe as I roll out of bed and feel the instant migraine and I prepare for hell as I get fully to my feetc.

"Party too hard last night, Ash?" Blake's smug grin is etched in my brain, though I am in my bathroom changing and judging by how loud he's talking, I assume he's in my doorway.

I step out my bathroom in a pair of dark-washed, bootcut jeans that Carly bought me as a gift a few weeks back, I have on a pair of maroon Doc Martens that Blake surprised me with for my last birthday, I am wearing my maroon t-shit that has a "Cute but Psycho" logo on it, on top of my shirt I have my black zip hoodie that perfect reaches my hips. I have a dark brown leather belt on, and I also opt to wear a necklace, a very important necklace, it was a present from my grandmother who passed away right after my sixteenth birthday. The necklace is a single word. Dream. She always called me her little dreamer, always with my head in the clouds. In my ears rest a beautiful pair of Tanzanite earrings Blake bought me for Christmas, with the matching ring on my index finger, I feel my outfit is complete.

My hair is in its natural state, I opt to leave it in its spiral-like waves because 1.) It's honestly easier for me that way, and 2.) I think I look best this way. I also think I look more like my mom this way too, she's a great role model for me. My hazel eyes are done up with light smokey shadow, and my lips lightly glossed with a pretty shade of red.

I step out of the bathroom to see Blake holding some aspirin and a bottle of water. Smart Water to be exact, he always remembers that it's the only bottled water that I like.

"Thanks, Blakey," I mumble as I hug him close. I know he didn't mean to ditch me for Paige last night, but he did and I ended up getting wasted and dancing on a table until he found me screaming lyrics at the top ofive my lungs. He pulled me down and drove Paige home first and then brought me home and tucked me in bed the best he could.

"Sorry, about not being there. I should have been. I know you hate being alone at parties cause it messes woth your anxiety, but-" hearing my brother ramble, I shake my head and put a hand in front of his face to stop him.

"Blake, no one could have ever imagined I'd be dumb enough to let myself get into that bad of a situation. I think it's safe to say that I'm even at fault here. I shouldn't have been drinking, but as we all know, alcohol is good for taking the edge off."

Blake grumbles some incoherent nonsense about how I should "just accept a fucking apology" and I giggle. He comes back through a moment later bitching about having to go pick up his girlfriend and I laugh because, even I know they aren't gonna last. It's too toxic.


	2. Carly & Wade & Paige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2. I blended this one with Carly, Wade, and Paige just because it was easier and will make more sense in the next chapter. It was also make sense in the later chapter because I will refer to some moments in these chapters as well. The next chapter will be Nick and Dalton, but also Blake because he's driving, but that will only be until we get to the diner where the movie originally opens, anyway.
> 
> Also, I want to say this before anyone asks, no, Ashley and Nick are not dating. They are best friends and have been since they were 12 when Ashley and Blake's family moved to Carly and Nick's family's town. This is when she became friends with everyone, except Paige. She was shortly friends with Wade, which you will see in a flashback in the actual first chapter when the story picks up where the movie begins.

Show you a side of these two lanes, you never seen...

I listen to the sound of the country song Wade is blaring in his car and I shake my head. Not because I don't like Country music, but because it's so typical of Wade. He swears that all other music is shit and that it's "nothing but noise, even Blake's crappy music" that Wade so kindly puts up with.

As much as I love Carly, sometimes I swear that I would kill her boyfriend if she didn't love him. Wade can be a great guy and the class act sweetheart with those beautiful eyes that every girl in school fawned over, but I always saw animosity hiding in his looks. There is something about Wade that has always made me distrusting of him. And I never really understood why Carly stays with a guy who doesn't respect her dream of moving to New York freaking City for INSTYLE MAGAZINE!

Carly has wanted this her entire life. To get the hell out of our small town life and be happy being herself. And here, in the middle of nowhere, it's not possible to live our dreams. They get crushed as we fall into line in living the lives that others want for us. I never want that life for my friends or even my brother. Carly deserves to be happy. Sometimes, I get the feeling that she isn't as happy as she pretends to be.

"Hey, you're awfully quiet back there, smart-ass..." Wade chuckles as Carly playfully punches his arm.

"So, is Blake picking up Paige, and then going to get Nick and Dalton? Or are we picking up Paige while he picks them up, because, no offense, I don't want to ride in a car with Paige Edwards and Wade Felton. That is like, my worst nightmare come true, Carls..."

Carly laughs heartily making me smile. It's good to hear her real laugh because, if I'm honest, Carly doesn't let out her real laugh often. She's either stressed, busy with work, worrying about Nick, or too busy taking care of someone else's problems to be able to laugh and relax so she can have some down time to herself. Maybe this weekend getaway of Blake's will help.

"Umm, yeah we are picking up Paige. If you want to ride with Broody and his loyal sidekick, Pinky, sure go right ahead," Wade mumbles.

I kick his seat hard enough to jolt him into the steering wheel.

Carly reaches over and dead legs his knee.

"Stop referring to Dalton as dumb! If he wouldn't have followed Nick, Dalton could have graduated with honors and probably would have had a higher GPA than I did. If it weren't for Dalton, I would have failed a few science and math classes! And Nick may be broody, but he isn't an ass to Ashley like Paige is. I won't talk bad about Paige because I love her to pieces, she is one of my best friends after all, but she isn't going to disrespect any of my other friends, and neither will you!" Carly crosses her arms and huffs as she faces the window.

As we pull into the precinct parking lot, I see Paige and Blake making out, eeewwww, obviously... Dalton is recording something with his camera, which honestly doesn't surprise me one bit because ever since he got that thing it has been attached to his hand, and Nick is grinning while shaking his head and puffing off of a cigarette. Like Carly, Nick hides his happiest side. You'll never even know he has one unless he actually likes you. His sarcastic side is always on, so is his matching sarcastic grin and asshole charm, but when he wants to be, Nick is the kindest most loyal person on planet Earth. I think that's why I felt so bad when Carly shunned him after he got arrested. I never stopped talking to him, which Carly was always aware of, he misses her, but he doesn't want her to know. I just know this weekend is gonna be hellish with the Jones twins. Me and Dalton will be breaking up fight, after fight, after fight, after fight. And hopefully, we won't have to stop anyone from getting arrested.

I step out of Wade's tiny little car and Blake rushes to me, picks me up in a hug, and spins me around as we both laugh loudly, "I feel like I ain't seen you in ages!"

I chuckle as he sets me down, "Blakey, you just saw me this morning after Dad threatened homicide if you didn't stop whistling We Wish You A Merry Christmas!"

Paige rolls her eyes and starts staring towards Wade. Her face flushes and she leans into Blake's backseat and pulls out her crossbody bag that she never goes anywhere without. Odd...

She stops at me and Blake and gives him a chaste kiss on his cheek, "Hey, Ashy, how ya been?"

Her voice is laced with venom. We have hated each other for as long as I can remember, and to this day I have no idea why. Paige started bullying me when we were 12 and ever since then, we fight every time we see each other.

"Go to-" I start and get cut off by Nick.

"Hey Gorgeous, did ya miss me!?" He smiles as he scoops me into a hug. Nick always manages to make me feel so little. Not only is he six foot tall, but the boy is built, always has been.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Dalton recording.

"Oh, ya know, just a little," I under-exaggerate, showing my thumb and index finger about an inch apart, "Of course I missed you, ya moron! You were my bodyguard and you got arrested. Don't do that again. I don't like only having one-half of the Jones Twins. You two are better when I have you both," I mumble into his chest while holding onto his hoodie.

Turning to hug Dalton, I notice he has stopped recording. He's such a teddy bear, or a cross between that and a puppy, standing here waiting his turn for a hug. This boy just radiates love for almost everyone. Hates Wade, though. But that's understandable considering this boy has been in love with Carly since like the fifth grade. Nick never approved of Dalton's crush, but I always thought it was cute. He's always so happy to see Carly. He looks up and his eyes light up to a caramel color as soon as he catches a glimpse of her. I poke his stomach letting him know that I've caught him. He knows that if I've caught him, Nick will surely catch on soon enough. He waves and shouts a friendly 'Hello' in she and Wade's direction.

Something seems off with Wade and Paige both today, they are having a very heated conversation behind the car, and Carly, correctly, assumes they're fighting.

"Guys, can we go!? I want food!"

I laugh as Blake chimes in with a 'Me too!'

"You riding with us morons?" Blake smiles and I nod.

Dalton hops in the passenger seat and Nick and I crawl in the back.

As soon as we hit the highway, Blake is playing some Fetty Wap rap, and I inwardly laugh hellishly loud. This is much better than Wade's constant nagging about someone else's taste in music.


	3. Nick & Dalton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter number 3! It's small, but i've been so busy with work here lately that I never have time to get online. So I will try to write as much as I can the next day or 2 because I open at my job so I should be off work pretty early to start on some more chapters! Please review guys! It really helps to know how well perceived your works are. Even just an "I like this!" would suffice. If i know it's liked, I am more apt to continue a story.

As we drive in Blake's caddie, I turn to see Nick looking out the window and playing with the zipper on his hoodie. This was always one of his nervous ticks he had as a pre-teen, too. I slightly nudge him and he looks up, confusion on his face.

"You all good? You look a little stressed," I whisper.

Nick has always been pretty private about his feelings, but somehow, I have always been able to sense the shifts in his moods. Usually, me and Dalton prevent a shit ton of fights because I can almost instantly feel a chill in the air when he gets angry. He has a bad temper, but he cares so much about the people he loves. As bad as he puts Dalton down sometimes, you'd think he didn't care much for the air-headed boy that he's known since he was 9, but truly, Nick looks at Dalton like a brother. He also knows how big hearted Dalton is, so he tries to keep him out of trouble on the any off chance he may get into trouble.

He nods and grins, "Whya always so damn worried about me, huh, Ash?"

A part of me wants to say it's his dashingly handsome bad boy mystique, another part wants to say that it's because Carly would kill me if I let him get into any trouble, but I opt for the reason that is the most true and I know it will earn me a true Nick Jones smile, "Because, you're my best friend, and I don't plan on losing you any time soon. You already went to jail, I don't want to see that happen again, Nicki..."

He smiles begrudgingly and nods, "This is why I love you, Ash. You're my best friend, the soldier who has my back, and you help me stay out of prison. You're a damn triple threat!"

Blake hears us laughing loudly in the backseat and turns the music down a little to talk to us.

"What's so funny, ladies?"

Dalton grins, "Ashley is a lady, Nick is a ho!"

I start laughing even harder because I know all that Dalton is doing is trying to get Blake to sing. He succeeds.

OH! YOU'S A HO!  
HO!  
YOU'S A HO!  
I SAID THAT YOU'S A HO!  
HO!

I become hysterical, listening to my brother and Dalton singing. As we pull into the parking lot of the diner, we see Paige and Carly at a booth, and Wade is no where to be found. It's dark outside, but I decide to hang out with Dalton for a bit when Nick says he needs to take a leak and runs off behind some trees.

"Hey, Dally!" I hug the teddy bear of our group, yet again.

"Hey, Ashy, where did Nickster go?" Dalton peers around but doesn't find his best friend.

"Had to pee," I point towards to tree line behind the diner, "said he wouldn't be long and that if he had to pee in the same bathroom as Wade that he might end up back in jail."

Dalton laughs heartily, "Sounds like Nick," he shakes his head as he catches Nick walking our way.

"What's so funny?!"

I grin still hugging onto Dalton's side.

"Nothing," I shake my head and smile at the tall blonde, "let's get inside so we can get this weekend over with."

The boys agree and Nick walks a slight couple of feet in front of me and Dalton, so I whisper to our friend.

"Hey, Dally?"

His ears perk up and he looks at me with one of his sweet smiles that just shows how much he loves his friends.

"I hope Carly gives you a chance one day. I'd much rather her be with someone who respects her, and her dreams, rather than thinks that they know whats best for her."

Dalton smiles with a blush on his face and Nick turns to see me poke him in the side whilst grinning.

"The hell are you two so damn laughy about tonight?"

I smile as I peck Nick on the cheek and sprint to sit next to Carly before Wade can sit down.


End file.
